Beserker or Hero
by mellra
Summary: What if, due to a computer error, Broly was sent to Earth with Goku and they become like brothers? The results could either save the universe...or doom it. Challenge Chapter.


**Disclaimer: **Nada. That's what I own.

**AN: **So this is one of my older challenge ideas that I wanted to post for a while but never got around to. The challenge goes like this: When he was born, a computer glitch saw Broly's power as 1 instead of 10,000. Thinking the two were weak enough, the higher ups on planet Vegeta decided to send Broly and Kakarot to the same planet in order to speed up the cleansing process. Originally, I thought of having Broly sent to Grandpa Gohan's as well but then I thought; no that'd be too complex, plus there's no guarantee Broly wouldn't kill Goku before the two become 'nice.' So instead I figured another good parental figure would work. I don't know how many of you have read the story "Guardian" by Mr. Arkham, but it is one where Kakarot winds up at Kami's Lookout. I figured that if anyone on Earth has experience dealing with inner darkness, it'd be Kami.

So the idea is that Broly's spaceship lands on the Lookout, and the future Legendary Super Saiyan is raised by Kami and Mr. Popo. Kami meanwhile helps heal the boy's damaged mind over the years, and he either permanently removes Broly's tail when he learns what happens when a Saiyan looks too long at the moon, or he has Broly train it until he controls himself (I'm partial to the latter, but that is up to the person who adopts it). Shortly after Broly turns 12, Kami feels the Dragon Balls being collected. Intrigued, and also worried if the person(s) hunting the Dragon Balls for sinister purpose, he decides to have the young Broly investigate. This is also to help the Saiyan child to learn more of the world he lives in.

Mr. Popo takes Broly close to where the gathered Dragon Balls are, and eventually runs into Bulma and Goku. After a 'misunderstanding' where Broly's volatile nature briefly resurfaces upon seeing 'Kakarot,' he is allowed to travel with the group. Later, after the first adventure Goku asks Broly if he'd like to train at Master Roshi's with him. After consulting with Kami, Broly decides to do so and the two become fellow disciples along with Krillian. The trio eventually develop an unbreakable, brotherly bond but Broly will occasionally have violent flashes, his past darkness occasionally breaking through. Both Broly and Goku continue to train together over the years, and become nearly inseparable and overcome different trials together.

Later, Goku marries Chi-Chi like in canon and Broly gets married to Launch. There are a few reasons for this: One is that they kind of dropped Launch's character after DB and I wish to correct that, also who doesn't want two dangerously unbalanced people hooking up, and finally I have plans for their child when he and/or she sneezes they instantly become Legendary Super Saiyans.

Now while Broly is in his sane state, he'll be slightly soft spoken, but also like Goku in several ways like being loyal, curious (clueless), and fun loving. However, Broly will have moments like when he gets highly beaten up where he'll go into his berserker stages and attack others indiscriminately. As for his power levels, Broly will have a large portion of it sealed by Kami to make him more controllable. When he's older and more trustworthy, however, Kami will grant him access to his full power, though initially Broly will be scared of it because it nearly overwhelms him and almost drive him into his berserker state. Thus, he'll be largely at Goku's level throughout the story until around the Frieza Saga where he finally embraces his Saiyan heritage along with Goku and accepts his full power at last, becoming a regular Super Saiyan in the process. His Legendary form won't be unlocked until the Cell Games, which is around the time the Broly movie allegedly took place. I hope this is satisfactory to my readers.

Remember: _**CHALLENGE**_. That means unless otherwise stated, I'm not writing more of this. If you or a friend are interested in taking up the challenge, please contact me either by PM or Review.

**Berserker or Hero? **

Planet Vegeta.

A world that resided in one of the farthest corners of the galaxy. From a distance the planet was completely coated in a red and slightly orange hue. Though many believe that the planet had a different atmosphere around it in times of old. The reason for the start of this little rumor was because of the inhabitants that resided there. They were an alien race known as the Saiyan's. The Saiyan's are a warrior race, who were revered throughout the universe. In appearance they seem humanoid but the main factor that sets them apart from humans are their monkey tails. They are also prone to have unruly black hair and are mainly known to leave war and destruction in their wake. It doesn't help that these beings also happen to be space pirates.

There are a few traits about the Saiyan's that make them the fighters that they are. Traits that makes them feared by others. One of them is their innate ability to become stronger after recovering from every fatal or near death injury. The second trait is their battle hungry nature: Saiyan's crave battle no matter the reason, it's in their blood. The tougher the enemy the more enthralled in the battle they become. This trait will actually enforce even a Saiyan with low battle strength to fight opponents stronger than them on purpose.

Because of this even if they lost they would just come back even stronger than before. But the third and final trait is the most deadly. Whenever a Saiyan that still has his/her tail looks at the moon when it is full they would undergo a very beastly transformation. They become 50ft tall gorillas, yet they still keep the monkey tail. This is known as the 'Great Ape' transformation and it increases a Saiyan's base strength 10 fold. Though most lose themselves in their animal instincts when the transformation is complete and don't remember what occurred during their time transformed. Only those that are deemed 'gifted' or have trained to regain their normal cognitive functions have the ability to control to beast. Taking advantage of this power even a low class Saiyan can take on a very tough job and complete it…with some help of course.

The "jobs" that the Saiyans would do is travel the distant reaches of space to different planets and upon arrival they eliminate every shred of life that had lived there. That's how they had obtained the planet that they currently live on many years ago. Then after the dirty deeds been done they put the planet of auction and sell it to the top buyer. Even children get sent on missions.

Yes, even babies.

A Saiyan's power level is tested at birth and depending on how strong ones power is depends on which planets they get sent too. The stronger the power the tougher the job. The weaker the power the simpler the job. It's a very easy concept to grasp. And it is during this process which our story begins.

**Planet Vegeta Infirmary**

The sounds of a crying baby bounced off the walls of the sterile looking infirmary. The cry belonged to a small baby, barely a few hours old. This boy had spiky black hair that stuck up like a palm tree, black eyes (that were currently closed), and a long brown monkey tail extending from his spine, identifying the infant as a Saiyan. This boy's name is Kakarot, son of a low class warrior named Bardock. However, this story won't be focusing on him for at least a few more pages, so moving on…

In the pod next to young Kakarot lay another baby, who had similar black hair, eyes, and monkey tail. However, this baby looked slightly bigger than the crying child next to him, and he had a slightly more pronounced forehead. This child's name is Broly, son of the Saiyan warrior Paragus. And right now, the babe squirmed uncomfortably with his little face scrunched up in annoyance as the constant cries from Kakarot prevented him from getting to sleep. It had been like this for a while now, and the other Saiyan baby was growing quite annoyed at it. This had been noticed by the doctors in the room, who declared that Kakarot would be a great warrior someday, if the strength of his cry was anything to go by. Several more minutes passed before one of the scientists came to a stop in front of the two pods with a clipboard in hand.

"Well now, let's see how strong you two are, hmm?" the scientist mused as he looked over the power level readings that had been taken by the computer shortly after the two were born. He first looked at Kakarot's reading and mused, "Huh, power level of 2. Not overly impressive…but probably good enough for one of those backwoods planets. And as for you," he said while turning to Broly's chart, "Ah, only one eh? Tough break kid, though we'll find some use for you yet."

The alien scientist then looked over at the computer by the pods and started searching through the databanks. After a few minutes of searching, the being found what he was looking for. "Aha! This place is perfect. Earth, a planet with decent atmosphere and water levels, fertile soil, and the average power levels on there rarely go over the double digits. Should be perfect for one of these two. Oh, but the population of the locals is well into the billions. Hmm, may take a while with just one Saiyan baby of their power level," he hummed as he looked over at the two newborns. Just then, a lightbulb went off in his head and he cried, "Oh of course! We'll send them both to this planet, that way it'll be cleared out way sooner than if we just sent one of the little rugrats."

With that, the scientist went to go log in the new plans for the two Saiyan babies. If he'd have stayed, he would have noticed the electronic reading that monitored Broly's power levels momentarily flashed from one to 10,000 before going back again. This was the results of a small glitch the computer had started having a few days back, but the scientist wasn't informed of this development. Little did anyone suspect, that small error would change the lives of the galaxy forever.

Later, two small space pods would be seen zooming away from the planet Vegeta. Shortly afterwards, the entire planet was suddenly destroyed in a great big ball of fiery death! For years, people would say it was a meteor that all but wiped out the mighty Saiyan race, but most know the truth as will the two babies years from now. That's a story for later, though. Right now, we see the two sphere shaped pods streaking at the speed of light towards their destination: planet Earth.

The one pod containing Kakarot would land in the dense jungles of Mt. Paozu, where he would be discovered by a kindly old martial arts master named Son Gohan, who raised the infant Saiyan as his own grandson. The pod containing Broly, however, landed sooner than what was originally planned. This is because it was heading towards a type of floating lookout that hovered thousands of feet in the sky.

**Scene Break: Kami's Lookout**

Kami, otherwise known as the Guardian of Earth, stood near the edge of his lookout with a content look on his wrinkled face. Kami looked quite different from the local inhabitants of the planet below him with green skin, sharp claws, and antenna on his bald head. This didn't stop him from doing a marvelous job as Earth's guardian and for several centuries after his "darker half" was sealed away, the planet had been largely peaceful. Kami did think he'd have to keep an eye on those "Red Ribbon" people who had started to form together, but he figured it'd be quite a while before he'd have to intervene with them. Suddenly though, Kami felt two presence come towards Earth at startling speeds. One was landing far away but the other was headed right for the Lookout!

Before Kami could react, a round burning object shot through the sky and landed on the other side of the platform with a thunderous crash. Mr. Popo, a dark skinned genie like man came running out of the building he was in to go to Kami's side, a worried look on his usually peaceful face. "What was that, Kami?" he asked worriedly.

The guardian was silent as he took up his staff and made his way over to the smoking crater that now dented the floor of the Lookout. Kami peered through the smoke and was surprised at what he saw. Inside the crater was some sort of white sphere that had a red glass window in its center. Before Kami could get closer to investigate, the front of the sphere opened to reveal that it was some kind of ship. Suddenly, a loud crying noise broke through the silence, making Kami slightly wince as the sound pounded against his sensitive ears. The interior of the ship was shown to contain a small baby with long black hair and a strange monkey tail who was currently crying his eyes out.

"A baby?" Mr. Popo questioned as he came up from behind Kami, eyeing the crying child with curious eyes. "What in the world is a baby doing here?" he continued as he went into the crater to remove the infant from the ship.

Turning sharply, Kami exclaimed, "Wait Popo!"

The genie like man froze, his arms only a few feet from the baby. Kami stepped into the crater, his eyes never leaving the alien child as he said, "I can sense a dark and powerful energy coming from this boy. If you were to touch him, I fear he might react violently."

A startled look on his face, Mr. Popo backed away from the pod until he was by Kami's side. Turning to his boss and friend, Mr. Popo asked, "How strong do you think he is?"

A bead of sweat going down his head, Kami said in a dead serious voice, "The feeling that I'm getting from this child is much greater than that of even Piccolo. Maybe even greater than the power we had when we were one!"

Mr. Popo gave a start to that. The Demon King Piccolo was bad enough, but if this child was even stronger and possessed a dark energy to match…? "What should we do," Popo asked worriedly.

Kami stood silent for a moment before darting forward with speeds no normal human could follow and gave a poke to the child's head. The baby instantly slumped over, clearly fast asleep. Giving a sigh, Kami picked the sleeping child up gently before turning back to Mr. Popo. "I put him to sleep for now while I decide on what to do with him. Let's place him inside for now and get this crater repaired," he declared.

For most of the day, Kami went over his options on what to do with this child from the sky with Mr. Popo putting in his two cents every once in a while. The easiest, and darkest, choice would be to kill the child now while he was still relatively helpless and "weak," thereby getting rid of a major threat before it could strengthen. It is what Kami wanted to do with Piccolo, but couldn't due to their lives being intertwined. As for the baby, however, Kami quickly put down the notion of killing him. He wouldn't be a very good guardian if he killed every potential threat before they proved to be otherwise, now would he? Also, Kami felt a sort of kinship with the baby. Both of them were different from normal humans (if the monkey tail was anything to go by), and both were probably alone on this planet (the second presence had left Kami's mind for the moment with everything that had been going on).

The second option would be to drop the child off at a human settlement down on the planet's surface. This was also a no go, as the child was too strong for any human, no matter how strong, to handle. This left the third option: raising the child on the Lookout. While not as strong as the ki coming off the child, both Kami and Mr. Popo were two of the strongest beings on the planet and could handle the child, should he prove violent, better. Also, they could teach the boy on how to use his strength as a protector instead of a destroyer. While he was hesitant in raising a child, Kami's duty as guardian demands that he try and protect every being on Earth, and now it looked like this little one would fall under that category. If that was the best option, then so be it. There was a major question that still needed to be resolved though: what to do about the darkness that was seeping from the child in waves?

Fortunately, if there was one being on the planet who had experience on dealing with banishing inner darkness, it was Kami. Remembering back to the time where he separated from Piccolo, Kami drew upon that same technique once more. However, over the years Kami had found a way to perfect the technique so he wouldn't have to worry about a second, pure evil child running around. Instead, Kami's improved methods would completely erase the darkness in the child's heart though there may be some slight side-effects later on in the child's life. Still, it was better than nothing.

Standing in the middle of the room, Kami leaned over the still sleeping child who rested on a comfortable cradle Kami had conjured specifically for him. "Don't worry child," the guardian murmured as he raised up his now glowing hand, "This won't hurt you at all."

With that, Kami laid his palm against the boy's head. The light from his hand spread over the baby's body and if you looked closely you could make out a dark mist that trickled out of the boy's mouth. Just like that, the deed was done with no outward change to the child except he looked much more at peace as he slept. Kami panted, as the technique took much out of him. Mr. Popo came up to him in order to help steady the elderly being. "You should rest Kami, erasing one's inner darkness is no easy task, especially one as big as this child's," he stated in concern.

Kami however waved him off, "Not just yet," he panted as he raised his glowing hand once more. Touching it to the boy's head, the light shone brightly for a moment before dissipating. Sitting down on the ground, Kami gave a tired groan as his task was completed.

"What was that?" Mr. Popo asked curiously as he stood by to help Kami up if he needed it.

"I sealed most of his powers away for now," Kami explained as he leaned back with a sigh. "The boy, while no longer carrying the seed of evil in his heart, could still prove a danger to himself and others until he learns to control his strength. Once I feel that he can handle his own might, I will give him the key to unlock his true strength once more."

Giving a nod, Mr. Popo stated, "So now all we need to do is figure out a name and-"

"Broly," Kami said as he cut his vassal off.

"Broccoli? (1)" Mr. Popo questioned in confusion, because as long as he'd known Kami the guardian didn't need to eat.

Giving light chuckle, Kami elaborated, "No, no. Broly, his name is Broly. While I sealed away his strength, I also took a quick look in his mind to see if I could determine where the child came from. While I didn't learn much as his mind is still new to the world I did pick out two things, the sound of another child crying and a man saying 'Your name shall be Broly.'"

Giving a clap of his hands, Mr. Popo cried out joyfully, "Wonderful! I'll go prepare a room at once for young Broly. I must say, while I was wary at first, the idea of raising a child is suddenly sounding a lot more fun!"

Kami could only smile and nod as Popo left the room with him sitting next to Broly's cradle.

**Time Skip 12 Years**

Kami stood by the edge of the Lookout once more, a look of concentration on his face. 'Someone's collecting the Dragon Balls,' he thought. Thanks to the link he shared with the Dragon Balls, Kami could tell when someone started collecting them. When he used his powerful vision to see who it was, he was quite shocked at what he saw. The first person was a teenaged human girl, roughly 16 years old, with light blue hair. She wasn't what surprised the guardian though. No, it was the smaller boy next to her. The boy looked to be 12 years old and he had spikey black hair that stuck up in all directions, a fighting gi, and _a monkey tail_. Since adopting Broly 12 years ago, Kami had looked for another being that might be related to the boy in some way, remembering the second presence he felt. Unfortunately, his luck had not been the greatest in that department. Now though, he found a being not only like Broly physically, but around the same age too! 'A brother, perhaps?' Kami thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence coming up from behind him. Feeling the familiar energy signature, Kami gave a slight smile. "Have you finished with your daily meditation, Broly?"

Standing behind the aged guardian was a young boy, around twelve years of age. His black hair fell like a blanket past his shoulders, and his equally black eyes held both a type of calm serenity one normally sees in spiritualists yet at the same time a childish sense of joy and wonderment. He wore baggy white pants and shoes similar to Kami's, but he wore nothing on his upper body save for a pair of armbands on his wrists (2). This showed that he had a slight, muscular build that was impressive for a twelve year old that matched with his slightly taller stature. The final noticeable characteristic was the monkey tail that was wrapped around his waist like a belt. This young man was Broly, now as a preteen.

Giving a slight nod of his head, Broly spoke in a soft voice, "Yes sensei, I found the experience to be quite relaxing."

Turning to face his adopted son/pupil, Kami said, "And your katas?"

At this, Broly gave a slight smirk. "Finished them this morning," he declared proudly.

Giving a nod, Kami paused for a moment before asking hesitantly, "…And have you tried the unsealing again?"

Broly's smugness quickly vanished as he slumped over. "No," he admitted, "I've been…too scared to try it after last time."

Kami could only frown in understanding. A year ago, he'd thought Broly was ready to use his full power for the first time but as it turns out he was wrong. Badly wrong. The power had grown exponentially during its time sealed away, and it had nearly overwhelmed the boy. The results left several part of the Lookout in need of repairs, and the humans down on Earth thought it was either a lightning storm or a meteor shower as Broly unleashed his ki. Fortunately, Kami had been able to seal it up again, but the experience left them all shaken.

Giving a shake of his head to get rid of the memories, Kami started to walk along the rim of the Lookout, gesturing for Broly to follow. All was silent for a few minutes before Kami spoke, choosing his words carefully. He began, "Something down on Earth has granted my attention," Broly listened close, knowing that whatever it was must be big to gain his adopted father's attention. Kami continued, "There is someone down there gathering the Dragon Balls." Kami noticed Broly's eyes widening in understanding, seeing as over the years both he and Mr. Popo would teach the boy about the Earth and its history, including the seven mystical orbs Kami had created to grant the one who gathered them all a single wish. Kami finished carefully, "I wish for you to go down and find out both who and why they are doing so. If it is for a good cause, you have my permission to follow them to make sure the Dragon Balls don't fall into the wrong hands. If they are planning on using it for evil, you have my permission to use your training to get them back. Do you agree?"

Broly, meanwhile, was excited. Not only was he being entrusted with an important task by Kami, but he also was getting the chance to view the world below him for the very first time! Sure, he'd been taught about what was down on Earth by both Kami and Mr. Popo, but to see things like buildings, oceans…and people! The young Saiyan never thought he'd get an opportunity like this. In his excitement, some of Broly's calm demeanor slipped as he exclaimed excitedly, "Really?! Do you really mean that Dad?!" In his excitement, the black haired boy had gone back to calling his sensei by his more parental term of affection.

Giving a slight smile, Kami nodded at the boy's question. "Yahoo!" Broly cheered as he leapt to hug the aged guardian (which caused Kami to have the wind knocked out of him, even with the majority of his powers sealed Broly was still an extraordinarily strong child) and quickly started hopping around the Lookout in childish excitement.

Giving an amused cough, Kami brought Broly's attention back to himself. "Now, please go and pack some necessities and be back here in thirty minutes for Mr. Popo to take you down to the planet."

Giving a bow, Broly quickly sped off to his room. As soon as he left, Mr. Popo made his presence known as he stood before Kami. "Well, young Broly sure does have the appropriate enthusiasm for this," Popo quipped, causing Kami to chuckle. The genie-like man's smile turned into a thoughtful frown as he asked, "But are you certain that he's ready for this Kami? What if he loses control of his powers again? Then he'll be down amongst the people of Earth instead of here where there is little damage that can be done."

The guardian gave a nod as he said in a serious tone, "I'm aware of the risks, Mr. Popo. However, I trust Broly to do what is right down there like we taught him. Besides, he cannot be on this Lookout forever. Even the two of us go down to Earth from time to time. I think this will be a good experience for him, and maybe he'll be able to discover more about himself while down there." He finished, thinking of the other tailed child.

Mr. Popo nodded as the two waited for Broly to get ready. Soon, the tailed child ran up to greet them, a small bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm ready!" he called out in an excited tone.

"Good, but before you go there are just a few things I want to go over with you," Kami said sternly, getting Broly's undivided attention. "First of all, I think this should go without saying but only unseal your true power in case of an emergency," he started, causing Broly to nervously nod, "Secondly, mind your strength when down on Earth. Most of the beings down there are not as strong as you are, even when you hold back. Make sure to treat everyone with respect and to go over all of your training while down there. And finally," here Kami turned deathly serious, "do not look at a full moon. Not until you have learned to completely control…_that_."

Turning pale, Broly nodded his head rapidly. While the details were sketchy in his memory, the last time he'd looked at a full moon nearly caused the entire Lookout to be reduced to rubble. Apparently, he'd gone through a transformation of sorts, becoming a monstrous Great Ape and had gone on a rampage. Fortunately, Kami had managed to stop him by momentarily destroying the moon. However, because the Earth needs the moon to function, Kami had restored it eventually but not without having Broly swear to never look at it. He'd then have the boy undergo an intense mental training regime so that, if he ever did look at the moon again, he'd hopefully be able to at least control some of his actions so he wouldn't destroy the planet. While Broly felt he was getting close to fully mastering his mind, Kami felt that the boy still had a ways to go (3).

Satisfied, Kami affectionately ruffled the boy's hair and said, "I'm proud of how far you've come, Broly. I just know that you'll become one of this planets greatest defenders someday. Please keep in touch when you can, and know that I'm always watching over you."

Broly smiled and gave Kami another (gentler) hug and said, "Thank you sensei, I'll do my best to keep your faith in me." He then turned to Mr. Popo. The dark skinned being threw down a ball of yarn that with a puff of smoke became a carpet that hovered a few inches off the ground. Broly climbed on to stand next to Mr. Popo and in the blink of an eye, they had gone.

**Scene Skip**

On a beach far away from the Lookout, Mr. Popo and Broly reappeared just as suddenly as they disappeared. Hopping off the magic carpet, Broly then turned to look at his other caretaker. Mr. Popo pointed down the beach and said, "If you keep going that way, you'll run into the people who are collecting the Dragon Balls in one mile. Good luck Broly, and if you ever need anything, just let Mr. Popo know." He finished with a friendly wave.

Broly smiled and returned the wave before Mr. Popo vanished once more. Turning to where he was pointed, Broly started hopping from rock to rock at inhuman speeds. In only a couple minutes, Broly reached the area with other ki signatures. Peering over the boulder that blocked his view of the beach, Broly saw four beings. One was a teenaged girl (which though Broly had never seen personally, Kami and Popo had described well enough for him to recognize) with light blue hair and appeared to be wearing a sleeping gown, another was an adult human male who looked about as old as Kami with a bushy white beard and mustache as well as Hawaiian style clothes and sunglasses (and curiously enough a large turtle shell on his back), and a brown sea turtle the elderly man was standing on. It was the last figure though who caught Broly's attention. It was a boy, around his age, with black hair that spiked up like a palm tree, equally black eyes, and a simple set of clothes with a red pole strapped over his back.

However, what caught Broly's attention most about the boy was the brown monkey tail, similar to his own, that swished back and forth behind the boy. Something seemed very familiar about this boy, something that was deeply digging into Broly's subconscious. Suddenly, a name came to Broly's lips that he grunted out through clenched teeth. "K-Kakarot…!" Unbeknown to both Broly and the four unaware Earthlings, Broly's power started to rise at an alarming pace, while his pupils shrunk until his eyes looked completely white…

**Well, that's all for now. Here's hoping someone adopts it~! Now onto some notes: **

1. I think this will be a good standing joke with random people mispronouncing Broly's name like Master Roshi did in the Broly movie.

2. Another good joke to pull would be that Broly hates wearing shirts. I mean you never see him wear one in the movies, even when he wasn't going Legendary SS, so maybe he just hates shirts all together. The joke is that at times when he does wear shirts, he'll be like Gray from Fairy Tail and just randomly take his shirt off.

3. I always kind of liked the whole "Great Ape" thing that DB and DBZ did, and was really bummed that they basically killed off that idea. I'm hoping that, because Kami and Mr. Popo didn't know that cutting off the tail (which they'd removed the weakness of through training) would restore Broly to his human form they'd instead opt to train his mind so that if he ever did transform again, Broly would be able to have some control over himself. This might also prove beneficial for Goku's training later in the story if whoever adopts the story wants to go this route. It also has the added benefit of helping Broly better control his "berserker" tendencies.

**AN2: **Next I plan on working on Jealous Fox, though I've been getting a lot of work from school as well as all the other crap that's been going on, so please bear with me if it takes a while. Also, please check out my other DBZ challenge that was taken up by Dimension Distorter named **Monkey See Monkey Do**, some quotes you might see in this story.


End file.
